As one of absorbent articles for absorbing urine and feces of wearers in the related art, an absorbent article having a top sheet with different configurations depending on regions such as a region for absorbing urine and a region for absorbing feces have been provided (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
The absorbent articles of Patent Literature 1 include a skin contact sheet that comes into contact with a wearer. A feces passage opening configured to allow passage of feces is formed in a skin contact sheet that comes around a rear waistline region, and a plurality of excremental liquid inflow holes are formed in a skin contact sheet that comes around a front waistline region.